


Sleep Over

by dorianpavus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Lingerie, NSFW Art, Panties, Polyamory, maybe? idk nothing's showing but its girls in cute panties, so use your own discretion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorianpavus/pseuds/dorianpavus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three girls. Three sets of underwear. A whole lot of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Over

**Author's Note:**

> Made for a dropout at the teen wolf rarepair exchange.
> 
> Originally the thought here was just 'Allyrica in cute panties' but when I finished I ended up going 'man, it really looks like Erica's standing there going 'I always wanted to steal someone's girlfriend :]' so... whether you'd rather a full triad, or some sort of triangle is up to you. :)

  
[ ](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/89748875/Artwork/TWRPE%20-%20Allyrica%20Cute%20Panties%20BEL.png)

[(click for full size)](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/89748875/Artwork/TWRPE%20-%20Allyrica%20Cute%20Panties%20BEL.png)   



End file.
